As the conventional horizontal scroll compressor, there is the one described in JP-A-5-126072. The document describes the structure provided with a separation plate which partitions the inside of a sealed container into a part accommodating an electric motor and a compressor mechanism section, and a part including a discharge pipe and an oil sump for supplying oil to a bearing.
Further, JP-A-2008-14259 describes the one which is provided with a support plate which separates a first volume accommodating an electric motor and a compressor mechanism section and a second volume including a discharge pipe, and includes an oil supply pump at a shaft end portion of a drive shaft at the side of the second volume so as to supply a lubricant oil at a lower part of the aforesaid second volume to a bearing of the compressor mechanism section with this oil supply pump.